Daily
by Micrognomi
Summary: One Piece modern AU! Drabbles about Kid and Law's relationship. Rated M for some future nsfw chapters.
1. Spots

I thought of publishing my drabbles I wrote on tumblr to publish here. So yeah. Have fun x).

* * *

Kid loved to watch Law when they were lying together in bed. Currently, his boyfriend read a book like most of the nights before they were going to sleep (or have sex).  
Law noticing being watched looked up from his book. "Why are you staring at me like that? You think it will make want to sleep faster, Eustass-ya?"  
Kid, who seemed way too lost in thoughts didn't at first realize that he was being spoken to. Just when Law punched him on his shoulder he snapped out of it. He blinked a little bit confused.  
"What?"  
"I asked, Eustass-ya,", Law drew closer to Kid's face, "..why you are staring so intensely at me?"  
Silent. The redhead just locked eyes with the ravenhead. Then he gently put his hand on Law's left cheek, gently stroking it.  
"You know what one of the most beautiful and gorgeous thing on your body is?", he asked.  
Law frowned.  
"My fist that wants to punch you so bad right now?"  
Kid laughed.  
"Hahaha, nice guess. But no.", he smirked. He gave Law a quick kiss on his lips.  
"Your white spots."  
At first Law looked deadpanned at him. Then he began to blush. Hard. His Vitiligo. One of the most beautiful and gorgeous thing on his body. What. Angry he slapped Kid's hand away, looking down embarrassed while holding his right hand before his face to hide his blush and little smile.  
"Fuck off!"


	2. Sensitive

Here's the next lil' drabble. A little bit nsfw-ish! Also, thank you very much for your reviews :)!

* * *

Sometimes Kid had the feeling that Law was kind of sensitive on his lighter skin parts. Like on his right inner thigh. There was a not too small white spot. Whenever he feeled him up there or licked over it, his breath would hitch or he got a very naughty moan out of his lovers lips.  
Or behind his left ear. His left ear was more sensitive than the right one. There too, was a white spot. A little one. Kid got the same reaction like on the thigh. Or on his delicious ass. There was– oh wait. Law got kind of turned on and naughty when he molested his ass in general so that doesn't count.  
But still.  
Kid was sure that Law was more sensitive on his lighter skin parts than on the rest of his body. Of course he didn't mind. Not a bit. Licking his lips he checked the time. Soon his lover would be home. Hopefully he would be in the mood for sex. Thinking about how lewd and needy to be fucked Law got by being harassed on his lighter skin turned Kid rather much on.

Later when the redhead heard the door opening und closed he smirked.


	3. Puzzle

Law never exactly knew why Kid was so fascinated by his Vitiligo. Or why he would think that these spots are one of the most beautiful and gorgeous things on his body. Just thinking back at that night where Kid told him that made him blush again. It wasn't like he hated his skin. Law just didn't share Kid's thoughts.  
That made him remember the first time they met. If he remembered correctly he was 16 while Kid was a 13 years old brat. It was a rainy, yet warm day. Law waited for the bus so did a little Kid. Neither one of them spoke, nor really cared for the other. Still, in secret, Kid sometimes stole a glance at the older teenager. The ravenhead knew that the child was looking at him every now and then, but did nothing. He didn't care. It wasn't the first time. Many did that. Especially children.  
As time passed on, Law somehow began to feel uncomfortable by the at now staring unknown boy. Little by little Law got irritated and decided to react.  
"Don't you think you have been staring long enough now?", he asked monotonous. Being caught Kid looked away. Embarrassed.  
"…sorry.", he mumbled. Law smirked. "Don't sweat it. It's not like you're the first one."  
Surprised Kid looked up to him.  
"Huh?..uh…really?"  
Law just shrugged.  
Kid tugged at his hem of the T-shirt, eyes sparkling: "So are they also telling you how cool you look? 'Cause your skin looks amazing!"  
Law stared at the boy. Deadpanned. And for a very first long time he was kind of speechless.


End file.
